Closer
by Shyfighter
Summary: Monica and Chandler are left in New York for the holidays as the rest of the group go away. What happens when they get closer?
1. Alone

_Basically Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey are going away for Christmas leaving Monica and Chandler alone. What happens when they get closer?_

_A.N. / Ross isn't Monica's brother and also, just for the sake of the story, Ursula and Phoebe get on well! Also, Monica isn't Jewish._

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me._

"So guys, I was thinking of maybe doing a Christmas party, what do you think?" Monica looked around at her friends. They were sat in Central Perk, on that familiar tatty orange couch -as usual!

Four of the friends shifted uncomfortably in their seats but Chandler smiled and said," Sure! That'd be fun! Ross?"

Ross had cleared his throat and was looking at Joey and Rachel who both shrugged. Then Phoebe broke the silence," Um... Mon? We're really sorry but we have plans for the holidays... I mean I'm meeting up with Ursula and Ross, Rachel and Joey are going home..."

"What? But you guys, I had it all planned out!" Monica looked slightly disappointed.

"We're sorry," Rachel prompted and Ross nodded.

"I suppose its okay; I mean at least Chandler's not going anywhere."

"Hey! I can be very entertaining! We'll have a blast Mon," Chandler joked, patting Monica's arm and grinning.

~.~

In a week's time Monica was, as usual helping everyone pack! After their friends had departed Monica and Chandler were finally left alone. They had decided to watch a movie and order a pizza (Joey could never find out). Chandler had rented 'Scream' and Monica was huddled up beside him, they were sharing a blanket.

"You know, you look a lot like Gale! You're like Courteney Cox's look-alike Mon!"

Monica laughed and ruffled his hair playfully. Chandler ruffled her hair back and started tickling her. Monica laughed and cried out for him to stop but he merely replied," I'm the tickle monster, I never stop!" Monica tried to break free and managed to get her hands free to tickle him back! She pinned him down on the couch and tickled him until he begged her to stop.

Laughing and slightly out of breath they grinned at each other. They'd always been close. Monica told Chandler everything and well, if she was honest she trusted him more than anyone else in the group. Chandler had always secretly had a crush on Monica and he told her everything as well. The only person who knew that he had a crush on Monica was Joey who he had accidentally told.

After the movie Chandler bade goodnight to Monica and headed to his apartment.

"You know Chandler; if you want you can stay in my apartment. Rachel won't mind if you use her room."

"Honestly Mon, I'm fine! It's not like I'm a million miles away, I'm just across the hall!"

"I know," Monica whispered and gave him a hug." Goodnight Chandler." He kissed her forehead and opened the door.

"Sweet dreams Mon," he shut the door and winked at her.

~.~

Monica awoke fairly early the next day and as she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep she decided to go for a shower. When she came out of the bathroom she smiled as she saw that Chandler had chosen that moment to come in. He blushed when he saw she was wearing nothing but a towel and apologised. Monica hugged him and told him she'd be out soon. Chandler nodded and slumped down on the couch.

Monica changed into jeans and a jumper and started to dry her hair. She put on her watch and went outside to find Chandler still in the exact same position, slumped on the couch! Shaking her head, she proceeded to make breakfast.

"Oh by the way Chandler, my parents are coming to Christmas dinner next week..." Monica frowned slightly. Why did her parents have to come? They were horrible to her for absolutely no good reason! Chandler nodded at her and stood up, yawning.

Monica laughed and served him breakfast," Here you go! See, I made your favourite!" She pointed at the pancakes she had been making and took out a jar of maple syrup. Chandler grinned appreciatively as he bit into his pancake.

"Amazing, as usual Mon! You really are a great cook!" Chandler smiled. Monica blushed slightly.

"Thanks Chandler, I am a chef after all. I have to be a good cook!" Monica laughed," Now eat up! We need to go Christmas shopping today!"

"Why? Rachel, Joey, Ross and Phoebe won't even be here for Christmas!" Chandler groaned.

Monica shook her head, "Chandler! They're our friends! We have to get them gifts!"

Chandler groaned again," Uggghh! But I hate shopping!"

"Hey, I promise we can just lounge around at home tomorrow," Mon smiled at his childishness.

Defeated, Chandler nodded and took a sip of coffee," Okay, but you owe me a Playstation game!"

"Whatever, I rule at Playstation!" Monica's competitive nature took over.

They high-fived and Monica grabbed her keys off the table. "Come on Mon, we'd better hurry if we want to get anything good from the shops! It is a week till Christmas after all! People are definitely gonna be in a rush!" Chandler stood up and the pair walked out of the apartment, hand in hand.


	2. Shopping

_This is gonna be the last update for a while. Sorry guys, but I'm off to Barcelona! Fingers crossed I don't get pick pocketed :) Anyway, I hope this update is satisfying! Thank-you so much for reviewing everyone! It's made my day and yes Kathie, Mondler Christmas shopping IS truly a fantasy come alive!_

_A.N. / -Veridissima, I know I answered your question but just in case, I meant that Phoebe was meeting up with Ursula while Joey, Rachel and Ross were going home. Monica and Ross aren't related and they aren't Jewish. Also, Phoebe and Ursula get on!_

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me._

Monica and Chandler stepped into a shop and had to hold hands so they wouldn't be separated! Chandler had been right, of course! The place was packed with last minute shoppers, hoping to get good bargains in the sale. They easily found presents for Phoebe and Joey and Monica found an olive pipper _(I know!) _that she knew Jack Geller would like! Judy, on the other hand was harder to please but they managed to find some nice perfume for her.

"Hey Mon, look over here!" Chandler pointed to a display of pyjamas with suitable dinosaur patterns on it. "Perfect for Ross!"

Monica laughed at Chandler jumping up and down, excitedly and said," Hey, I thought you found shopping boring!"

"It is!" Chandler replied, stubbornly.

Monica laughed and dragged Chandler (and the dinosaur patterned pyjamas) up to the shoe section. She knew that Rachel needed a new pair of flats as her old ones had started to wear out. They continued shopping in this manner until Chandler finally got bored," Mon! I'm bored! Please, please, please can we go to Starbucks? You promised!" He pulled a puppy dog expression until Monica finally gave in.

~.~

"Phew!" Monica sighed as she sank into a comfy sofa in Starbucks. She was carrying a few large brown bags and seemed flushed from the cold outside. Monica glanced at Chandler who was ordering some coffee and smiled slightly.

"Woah! The price here had gone up even more since last time!" Chandler shook his head as he sat down beside Monica.

Taking out her purse she said," Really? How much do I owe you?"

"No-no Mon! That's not what I meant," Chandler pushed away her purse.

"Are you sure?"

"Mon, it's not like it costs a million dollars! Seriously, consider it a treat! It's just coffee!"

"Alright," Monica put her purse away and looked at Chandler.

He took a sip of his steaming cappuccino and spluttered that coffee was hot! Choking, he reached into his bag for a bottle of water and gulped down the remaining water in one! He pushed his coffee away and Monica laughed as she sipped her latté.

"Okay so, the only person I need to get a present for is you, how 'bout you?"

"Yeah! I just need something for you too!" they grinned at each other.

"Okay, so how about we split up and meet each other back here?"

"Yeah! What time are we talking?"

Monica checked her watch, it was quarter to four," Maybe around half four?"

"Yeah, that should give us enough time."

"Okay, so see ya then!" Monica gave Chandler a hug and they both set off in different directions.

~.~

Monica searched through the men's section in Bloomingdales; Macy's and even Banana Republic but absolutely NOTHING! What on earth could she get for Chandler? She knew it had to be special; he was after all her best friend.

Chandler, for his part was having the same problem. Should I get her perfume? No that's too personal. Maybe a gift-card? Nah, that doesn't say you care about her. Maybe some underwear? DUDE! You're her friend! You can't give her underwear; she'll think you're perverted! Okay, think Chandler, think!

Then, he saw something on a shelf that reminded him exactly of her. _(Yes, I know its cliché but who cares?) _He saw the price label and nearly flipped. Then again, he needed to get her a good gift. He needed to make up for the past few crappy gifts, so he bought it. _(Sorry, not revealing what it is this chapter! Haha. Okay, sorry.. no more interrupting!) _

Monica was seriously starting to get worried. She still hadn't found anything for Chandler and it was now twenty past four. The queue was massive and she knew she'd never get out on time so, slightly put out she decided to walk back to Starbucks and wait. When she got there she saw that Chandler was already waiting for her, he grinned and shouted to her when he saw her.

"Chandler, be quiet," Monica laughed," You're embarrassing us!"

Chandler blushed and took her hand," Sorry, I just got excited. That's all."

"It's okay," Monica hugged him. "Now come on, we'd better hurry if we want to get home before it-"

At that precise moment it started to snow. "Snow?" Chandler finished off her sentence. Nodding, Monica huddled against Chandler to get warm. How ironic that as soon as she'd thought of snow, it had started to snow! Shaking his head, Chandler kissed Monica's hair and smiled.

_Okay, awful chapter ending, I know! Now REVIEW!_


	3. Perfect

_Hi! Back from Barcelona. Justin case you ever go (yes I know this has nothing to do with fanfiction and I'm sorry) you gotta be careful on the metro. A pickpocket opened my mum's purse and if my mum hadn't seen her do it (GO MUM!) then her wallet would be stolen. So yeah, watch your stuff and look out for suspicious people. This is true in all big cities; London, Paris, Rome, Berlin, Barcelona, New York... etc. _

_Anyway, you guys deserve this update so, here it is:_

"Okay, Napkins?"

"Check," Chandler laughed as he watched Monica panicking. It was Christmas Day tomorrow and everything had to be 'absolutely perfect' for Jack and Judy Geller.

"Decorations?"

"Check."

"Fairy lights?"

"Doesn't that count as decorations?"

"Chandler!"

"Sorry, check."

They continued in this fashion until finally Monica was sure that they had everything ready. All that was left to do was to make the dinner. Sighing, she fell onto the couch beside Chandler. He laughed at her flustered expression and tucked a loose strand of her silky brown hair behind her ear. "Please stop worrying Mon, everything's fine. Everything's absolutely perfect."

Monica smiled at him," Are you sure?"

"Positive," he pulled her into a hug. "Your parents are gonna love it Mon. I promise."

Monica smiled and pulled him closer," Thank-you Chandler."

"Don't mention it Mon, you're my best friend."

"And you're mine," Monica kissed his cheek and hugged him.

~.~

Ding-Dong, the bell rang, causing both Monica and Chandler to jump. Chandler stood up to open the door and smiled reassuringly at Monica. He nodded at her parents and took their coats," Thanks for coming Mr and Mrs Geller."

Judy Geller eyed Chandler suspiciously," And who are you?"

"Yes, if our Harmonica is seeing someone we must know!" Jack Geller too turned to look Chandler.

Monica looked at Chandler and shrugged, starting to answer the question," Mum it's-"

Chandler cut her off," Yes, I'm her boyfriend. It's lovely to meet you at last. I can see where she gets her good looks from," he added to Judy, winking at Monica and taking her parents coats. She pulled out chairs for Jack and Judy and followed Chandler to the cupboard.

"Chandler, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you! Trust me; it'll all work out fine. I can be very charming when I want to be," he smoothed out his tie and winked at Monica again. Laughing, and shaking her head she led Chandler back to the table and they sat down to begin dinner.

~.~

"So, Chandler what do your parents do?" Judy put down her knife and fork and wiped her mouth on a napkin.

Chandler gulped and felt himself turning red," Well, my mum's an erotic novelist and my dad? He'd a gay burlesque dancer in Vegas."

Jack choked on his roast potato and stared at first Chandler, then his daughter, then Judy.

"Monica? Is this true?" Judy looked at Chandler to see if this was some kind of crude joke.

"No mum," she looked at Chandler," I mean yes, I mean no, I mean..." Monica burst into tears and ran off to her bedroom.

Chandler ran after her, excusing himself from Jack and Judy. He saw Monica, crying on the floor against her bed. He picked her up gently and set her on her bed. "I'm so sorry it turned out that way Mon. I really didn't mean for it to happen." Chandler hugged her till she stopped crying.

"It's okay Chandler, it really is," Monica smiled, an unconvincing watery smile. "I know you only meant for the best."

Chandler bit his lip gently and held out his hand," Do you wanna go back?" Monica shook her head stubbornly. "Come on Mon, it'll be okay." She shook her head again and Chandler nodded. "Do you want me to tell your parents to go so we can talk?" Monica nodded slowly and Chandler hugged her again. "Okay Mon."

~.~

"Merry Christmas Mon," murmured a slightly drunk Chandler. It was half past ten and they were sat on the couch, having talked for a bit.

"Merry Christmas Chandler," Monica murmured back, smiling.

"Oh, by the way, I got you a present." Chandler picked up a small bag and Monica froze, biting her lip. Chandlers present! She'd never found anything. Chandler took out a small, velvety blue box and opened it carefully. Monica felt tears spring to her eyes when she saw what he'd bought her.

It was a beautiful silver bracelet with blue sapphires encrusted in the sides. Chandler had thought that the sapphire shone brightly like Monica's eyes. He gently took it out from the velvet lined box and unclasped it with a soft click. He took Monica's hand and clasped it around her wrist. He kissed her hand softly and looked up at her to see her reaction. She had tears flowing down her cheeks and she was biting her lip.

"Monica? What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Chandler asked her worriedly.

"No-no. I love it," Monica said. "Really," she added when she saw Chandler staring at her, slightly disappointed.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's just that, well. You got me such an amazing present when I-I-I..." she broke down.

"Mon?"

"I didn't get you a present."

"Mon, you didn't have to. You don't have to worry so much. Is this why you've been so down lately? I'm not worth crying over! Please don't cry."

"But-but-but, I looked and I looked and I couldn't find anything. I'm so sorry."

"Mon," Chandler hugged her closely and kissed her tears away, "I know Mon." He kissed her cheeks softly and felt his heart stop when she kissed him. Not on the cheeks but properly. Fully on the lips. He nearly broke away but felt his stomach contract when she fell into his arms. He kissed her back, gently.

Monica felt herself relax at the feel of his lips on hers. It couldn't be wrong when it felt so right. Chandler closed his eyes as he felt his heart race. This was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this. Why weren't they stopping? Why were they kissing? He should break away. And yet, he couldn't. It was too perfect. He opened his mouth to ask if they should stop but felt himself being carried away by her kisses. She was unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his chest...

_REVIEW! Seriously, I'll update sooner if you do ;)_


	4. Let it Go

_Hmm... So I was wondering if you guys prefer to read stories in first person or third person. I have to continue this story in third person but for my next fanfic I thought it might be fun to do point of views. What do you think?_

_Anyway, here is the update you've all (supposedly and hopefully) been waiting for._

_Disclaimer: Yep, I forgot this last chapter *shuffles nervously 'I'd just got off my flight – cut me some slack!' Well in case you were wondering Friends hasn't, doesn't and unfortunately will never belong to me. If it did then I wouldn't be posting this in 'fanfiction'._

_A.N. / I know I said they were only slightly drunk but for the purposes of this chapter just pretend they were both very drunk! Also, in case you've forgotten Ross and Monica aren't brother and sister. _

Monica Geller awoke to the vague sound of someone throwing up. She yawned and tried to open her eyes. Everything was blurry and suddenly some rather blue eyes came into focus. "Chandler?" her voice slurred and she could hear a faint buzzing. Suddenly, she retched and ran to the bathroom to succumb. She vomited and immediately felt better. Then, bending her head she drank some water straight from the tap.

Monica slowly walked to the couch and lay down on it, only to jump at the muffled sound of a strangled "Ouch!" She leapt off the couch and looked around to see Chandler. He looked just as exhausted as she felt. Chandler sat up slowly and looked into Monica's eyes. Then suddenly, at that precise moment they both remembered.

"NO!" They both gasped at once. What had they been thinking? How could they have? They had risked all of their friendship!

"Oh my God!" Monica exclaimed. "How drunk were we?"

"I don't know-"

"-I can't believe this. How could-"

"I know!" They were both completely panicking. Chandler, for his part was extremely embarrassed. What had possessed him to take advantage of his best friend? She had been drunk and depressed, very depressed. He looked up at her stricken expression and immediately broke eye contact. "I'm sorry Mon. I don't know what came over me. I never meant for this. I'm sorry. I'm so extremely sorry." Chandler gabbled on but Monica silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"I know Chandler. We were both drunk. It didn't mean anything. Can we please just forget this ever happened?" Monica cringed and added," I'm gonna go for a shower, okay?" Chandler nodded numbly. Little did they both know that it had meant so much and that they would never forget what had happened.

**I can't believe I slept with Chandler. He's blaming himself. How could he blame himself? It was my fault. Doesn't he remember?** A million questions were bubbling through Monica's mind. **But then, I slept with Chandler. Chandler Bing. That guy I've had a crush on FOREVER. What should I do?**

**Wow. I slept with Monica. Mon. My best friend. She's been my best friend forever. Can we ever go back to being friends? I know I won't forget. I've always liked her and now... Now this has happened I don't know what I'll do. **

~.~

Awkward silence hung in the air as the two attempted to make small talk at the table. They were both clearly embarrassed and even Chandler couldn't come up with some sarcastic comment.

"So, the others should be coming home in a couple of hours," Monica checked her watch.

Chandler nodded. "Hey. Listen Mon, this isn't gonna affect our friendship is it? 'Cause I don't know what I'd do without ya."

Monica shook her head," I don't know what I'd do without you either." She smiled at him and hugged him uneasily. She wasn't sure how to act around him. Chandler smiled back and kissed her cheek. Monica reacted almost instantly, she kissed him. Not a drunken, please take advantage of me kiss but a real, genuine I care a lot about you kiss. Chandler pulled away, startled. Then, seeing her sapphire blue eyes shining with tears he leaned in and opened his mouth slightly. They closed their eyes and then-

"-Hey guys! What's up?" Ross opened the apartment door and grinned at his two friends who had blushed bright red and broken apart. _(Yup, trust Ross to ruin the moment!)_

"Hey Ross! You're back a little early?" Monica stood up to hug her friend.

"Oh, yeah! The flight was much quicker than I'd expected. Hey Chandler! How's it going man?"

"Hey Ross! Good to see ya dude!" They clapped each other on the back and Ross sat down at the table too.

"Hey Mon, your parents weren't too bad were they?" Ross added to Monica, knowing how much she dreaded those visits.

Both Monica and Chandler blushed red again at the mention of Jack and Judy Geller. "Yeah, well. You know how it is. Just the same old, same old. Hey, do you want to grab some coffee at Central Perk in about an hour?"

"Yeah, thanks! I just need to unpack. Rachel said her flight was delayed but Phoebe and Joey should be here soon. See ya then!" Ross opened the apartment door and grinned at them.

"See ya Ross," Monica and Chandler said in unison. They laughed slightly and Ross shut the door, leaving them in peace at last.

_There you go. Now, a 6 letter word for you: REVIEW!_


	5. New Years Eve

_Oh my God! Thank-you so much for all the sweet reviews! I will definitely write my next story in first person Ellie and Molly! Wow :) Here is this 'very much deserved' update. Thank-you!_

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me. _

"Yeah! So then to shut him up Dina threw my hot dog at him! My hot dog!"

"Awesome!" Phoebe laughed as Joey continued to ramble on about how he hadn't even started his hot dog.

"So what about you Phoebes? Anything cool happen to you?"

"Well actually, Ursula found herself a boyfriend!"

"Really?"

"Yep. His names Derek but I nickname him Dick. He's is so annoying! I don't know what Ursula sees in him!"

"Shouldn't you tell her that he's a Dick?"

"Well, it's just that she seems so happy and I know he wouldn't hurt her. It's just; she deserves waay better than him!" Phoebe shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

The rest of the group sipped their coffee and they all looked up as Rachel stormed into Central Perk, looking blue in the face and exhausted. She was dragging her Louis Vuitton suitcase and she was drenched, from honey blonde hair right down to sparkly boot toe. She sat down on the couch, shivering. Gunther looked up at her and immediately ran to her aid, showering her in fluffy warm towels. Ross rolled his eyes and ordered a coffee for Rachel.

"Stupid American Airlines!" she finally choked out. "I mean, first the flight was delayed, then the toilet was out of order and their coffee was cold! Thanks Gunther," Rachel took the steaming hot cappuccino that Gunther was giving her," I mean! There's only so much a girl can take!" She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "Damn I've missed Central Perk!"

Gunther positively glowed," Here, you can have that coffee for free. It's on me!" He was always giving Rachel freebies; it was no secret that Gunther had a massive crush on her.

"No, no Gunther. It's okay. I've already payed," Ross smiled and Rachel shot him an appreciative smile. Gunther stalked off, looking irritable.

"So Mon, I hear your parents visit didn't all go to plan?"

Monica and Chandler blushed," Well you know how they are..." Everyone nodded and Monica and Chandler looked at each other. They had decided not to tell anyone what had really happened. The plan was that Monica would tell her parents that she and Chandler had broken up. Hopefully it would all work out fine.

"Oh, sorry guys! I said I'd audition for an advert today. I know I just got back but Estelle really thinks I've got a shot at this!" Joey checked his watch and made to leave. "See ya later."

"Bye Joey," everyone nodded at him.

"Phoebe Buffay? You can go up on stage now." Gunther handed Phoebe her guitar and nodded at the rest of the group. Phoebe went up onto the stage and began to play a Central Perk favourite, Smelly Cat.

~.~

The next day, it was New Years Eve. They weren't having a party this year, instead they were just gonna watch the ball drop in Monica's apartment.

"But we won't have a New Years kiss," Rachel looked disappointed.

"Hey! About that, I thought we could just have one hat with boy's names in it and one with girl's names. We pick names out of the hats and that person kisses the other person." Ross looked around at the rest of the group to see what they would say.

They all agreed and picked the names out of the hat. First, they picked Joey and Monica and then Ross and Rachel.

"That just leaves Phoebes and Chandler!" Rachel looked excitedly at Ross.

~.~

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" everyone leaned in for their kiss. Monica gave Joey a quick peck but he leaned in and kissed her fully. Joey grinned and Monica turned bright red when they realised that everyone was looking at them.

Ross and Rachel had decided to take things more seriously and were heading back to their apartment and Monica and Chandler were out the balcony. Chandler was looking slightly upset.

"Look, Chandler! I didn't think we were gonna... I don't know! I'm sorry that I didn't kiss you!" Monica was half yelling, half crying," I mean I wish I'd kissed you; it's just that there were names in a hat and I couldn't upset Joey and-"

Chandler cut her off by leaning in and kissing her properly. This time they both knew that this wasn't just a New Years Kiss. There kiss lasted much longer than Joeys had. It was gentle and made Monica's heart flutter to feel his lips against hers and she knew that she was falling. Not falling for just anyone, but Chandler Bing.

"Wow." Chandler broke apart from Monica," that was my New Years kiss Mon."

Monica kissed him again and he held her close to him. He, Chandler Muriel Bing was falling head over heels in love with Monica Elizabeth Geller. Big time. For real. He, the guy who ran at the word relationship was falling in love. Man, he was in trouble!

_Please review :)_


	6. First Date

_A.N. / Oh yeah and as Monica and Ross aren't related don't expect him to overreact!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah um... Don't be jealous or anything but I got them as a present. Okay, okay I didn't. Sighs, Friends doesn't belong to me._

Chandler and Monica made their way off the balcony, still slightly flushed from their kiss. Holding hands, they decided to tell everyone. At first Joey looked slightly annoyed as he had had a crush on Monica but he knew that she was probably better off with Chandler and anyway, Chandler deserved a girlfriend. He'd not had one in years.

"Congratulations," everyone wished the couple good luck with their relationship.

Ross and Rachel also had some special news. They had decided to give their relationship another shot. That night, it seemed was a good night all around for romance.

Soon, Monica and Chandler were alone and nervously they kissed. When they broke apart Chandler attempted to ask Monica out," So Mon. Seeing as we're a 'couple'," he made quotation marks around 'couple' with his fingers," I was wondering whether maybe. Tomorrow night... You and I could... Maybe..."

"I'd love to go out with you!" Monica finished for him, grinning at his uneasiness.

Chandler smiled at her and kissed her. "Okay, so I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight?"

"Yeah. Night Chandler."

"Night beautiful." Chandler blew Monica a kiss and headed back to his apartment. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day, he needed rest!

~.~

"And, she scores! I rest my case." The couple were bowling and Chandler shook his head as he handed Monica a ten dollar bill. _Whoops! Nearly wrote ten pound note!_ Girlfriends were expensive! He made a mental note never to bet on a game he already knew Monica would beat him. Then again, her competitiveness was just another one of her quirks that he loved.

Monica smiled smugly," Ready to give up?"

"Never! You may have beaten me but I love bowling!"

"But I'm hungry!" Monica's mind was playing a battle. Should she win the game or eat?

"Then, Miss Geller. I suggest we eat. We need to go anyway, we reserved half nine and its five past already."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

~.~

"Monica, did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Chandler led her to her apartment and looked at his girlfriend. A sense of great pride emanated from within him. His girlfriend was this beautiful woman. This woman who cared about him. This woman who made him laugh. This woman who maybe he was falling in love with.

"You did."

"Oh really?"

"On numerous occasions."

"Well I meant it. You are beautiful Monica," and then, he kissed her. And she kissed back. And he dragged her to his apartment. Joey was, after all out, as usual – hitting on girls. But why? Why, oh why was he thinking about Joey? At a time like this! Pull yourself together Bing. He shivered at the name and just as his mind was about to wander on Monica kissed him again.

~.~

"Wow! That was..." Monica looked at Chandler. The couple were in his bed.

"I know! Do you wanna do it again?"

"Chandler?"

"Monica? You can't blame a guy for trying!"

"Oh come here..." Monica kissed him again, and again, and again.

~. ~ -_wow! There are a lot of these this chapter!_

The next morning Monica awoke in a strange bed. There was someone beside her. A sleeping man. Then she smiled as she remembered. She'd slept with Chandler last night. A lot of times. Seven, to be precise! She ran her hands through her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. Then she looked around the bed on the floor. Well, she definitely couldn't wear her dress anymore, not after last night. Man, what had they done?

Instead, she settled for some of Chandlers grey tracksuit bottoms and pulled on one of his tee-shirts. A slogan on it read 'Marital Status: Single. Forever.' Monica laughed as she read it, that had just been changed, she thought. Chandler Bing was not single anymore! She went out of the bedroom just as Joey came through the door.

"Have a good night Joey?"

Joey nodded and looked at her. "Yeah, what are you doing here? Did you and Chandler... Actually no, I don't wanna know! I'm gonna go for a shower. Okay?" Joey escaped quickly and Monica laughed at him, shaking her head.

Just as she switched on the kettle Chandler stumbled into the living room. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Groggily, he said," Morning Mon. Is Joey in?"

"Yeah, did we wake you up?"

Chandler nodded and stretched.

"Sorry," Monica said apologetically, kissing Chandler on the cheek.

Shrugging, he said," Well, the earlier I wake up the longer I get to spend with you!"

"Aww Chandler! That's so cute. How do you always know what to say?" Monica sat on his lap, hugging him.

He shrugged and said," I'm Chandler. I know how to speak my way out of anything."

_REVIEW! This chapter was hard to write as I had no idea what to write. If you review it would mean the world to me. Even just reviewing 'Update?' will do! It lets me know that I have a reason for updating ;)_


	7. Oblivious

_Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate them; it means a lot that people are enjoying my fanfic! _

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me._

The phone started to ring and Chandler slowly rolled out of her bed to the phone, slipping out of Monica's arms. She picked it up and spoke into the receiver," Hello? Chandler Bing speaking."

'Hello, this is Doctor Roberts from St. Mary's Hospital clinic. Is your father Charles Bing?"

"Yes, yes he is. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Mr Bing I'm afraid you're gonna need to come down here."

"I'll be right there," Chandler changed quickly into jeans and scribbled a hasty note to Monica, leaving it on his pillow. What on earth could be wrong with his dad? He made her way down to the hospital just in time to catch site of a doctor rushing up to him.

"Sir are you Chandler Bing?" Chandler nodded and the doctor led him down a corridor. He opened a door and hastily pushed Chandler inside, looking grave. "Chandler, your father was in an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"A car accident, the police are investigating the incident as we speak. Now Chandler, you must understand that you are the last of his family, we weren't sure whether to call Nora, your mum."

"Okay, so what's up? He's got to stay here for bit, yeah? Have a few stitches?" Chandler inquired.

"Well, Chandler... I'm so sorry. Your father got hit pretty badly; he suffered from fatal wounds and... I'm so sorry Chandler. We couldn't save him."

"What?" Chandler felt tears spring to his eyes. He had never really liked his dad but he'd never wanted him to die.

"If you would like to see his body..." Chandler nodded and followed the doctor through another set of corridors until he saw a drawn curtain. The doctor slipped around it and Chandler followed, slightly apprehensive. "I'll give you some time alone," the doctor whispered, patting his arm sympathetically.

Chandler shrugged away, he didn't want sympathy. He didn't need sympathy. He just needed some time alone. Instead, he shifted his gaze to his dad. Charles Bing's eyes were wide open, in shock. Glittering makeup from the night before still shone on his pale face. Chandler reached out to touch his father and found himself almost shivering, he was so cold. He looked at his dad's eyes again and then broke down. He sobbed beside his father's bed until no more tears would come.

~.~

Monica awoke and stretched, smiling as she looked over to where Chandler usually was. She sat up when she saw it was empty and looked around for some sign that he was still here. Had he left her? Had he finally gotten scared and backed out? Would Chandler really do that? Monica felt tears spring to her eyes and she slipped her dressing gown on, completely missing the note on Chandler's pillows. She tried ringing his mobile but there was no reply. What could he be doing? She went across the hall to Joey's but Chandler wasn't there and Joey didn't know where he was, "I thought he was with you."

Monica rang Ross, Rachel and Phoebe but they too had absolutely no idea where he was. Monica even tried calling Doug but still, nothing. Monica eventually gave up and went for a shower. How could Chandler just leave? Not even a note or a goodbye. No warning whatsoever. Monica cried again, she'd known Chandler had commitment issues but she'd never thought he would leave her. What had she done to make him go?

~.~

"Mr Bing, I'm afraid you have to go now. Do you want us to arrange the funeral?" One of the nurses shooed him out. "We'll ring you to tell you the dates. Again Mr Bing, we are so sorry for your loss."

Chandler thanked the nurse and numbly made his way back. Should he tell Nora? What would his mum say? And Monica. Would she come to the funeral with him? Would everyone come? Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Monica? Chandler shook his head slightly; he didn't really want a big funeral. Just him, Nora and a few of Charles's friends. That would do.

Chandler smiled slightly when he remembered Monica. He wondered what she was doing at the moment. Cooking? Cleaning? Drinking coffee at Central Perk with the others? He wished he could see her. Her smile. Her eyes. Her lips. Just her. She could light up his world on any day. Chandler continued to smile, absolutely oblivious as to what Monica was really doing.

_Okay, I really wanted to end the chapter in a better way and I'm sorry I didn't... Review please._


	8. Sorry

_Wow! The reviews have just been coming in since the last update! You guys really are the best :)_

"Monica?" Richard Burke opened his door to see his ex-girlfriend looking at him.

"Richard," Monica looked at him lustfully.

"Are you drunk?"

"Does it matter? Richard I need you. Right here, right now." Monica undid her trench coat, revealing that underneath she was only wearing a black teddy nighty which showed off her curves.

"Monica, I'm not sure this is a good-"he was cut off by Monica pressing her lips to his. He felt his heart lurch; he had missed her so much. _I know, I know: I hate having to write this but it has to be done, for the purposes of this story. _Monica dragged Richard into his apartment, their bodies still locked.

~.~

Chandler unlocked his apartment to find Joey, Phoebe, Ross and Rachel all in deep discussion. They looked up when he walked in and all glared at him. "Chandler?" Rachel looked at him.

"Rach, what's going on?"

"Why did you leave Mon?" Joey looked slightly angry.

"What? I left a note on my pillow. I just-"

"Chandler. Why the fuck did you desert her?" Chandler was startled, in all the years he had known her Phoebe had never once sworn.

"What? No, but – you see I went to-"

"Chandler, just go away! How could you just leave Mon? We should have all known better."

"If you'd let me explain then..."

"Go on then, what on earth could you possibly have to say?"

Chandler felt tears sting his eyes, "Well, I had to go to hospital. Now, if you'd all excuse me I have to go find Monica." Chandler dumped his briefcase down on the table and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Had they not seen his note? Where was Mon? Why was everyone being so awful to him?

"Well, what was that about?" Ross looked around at everyone. "Why did he have to go to hospital?" Everyone shrugged and looked at the door that had just swung shut.

~.~

"Monica, that was..." Richard looked at her, making to kiss her.

"Oh my God..." Monica wiped tears from her eyes before Richard could see them.

"I know! God damn, I've missed you."

"No. I've made a terrible mistake. I have to go," Monica was returning to her senses. What had possessed her to do that? Chandler may have left her but that didn't mean she should just hook up for some meaningless sex. She was such an idiot.

"Call me," Richard shouted down the corridor as Monica ran from his apartment. Monica ignored him, she had to find Chandler, she had to tell him exactly what she thought of him because no-one. Absolutely no-one abandoned her without a good reason!

Monica ran to her block of apartments, not caring if anyone saw her. A young woman running through New York in only a trench coat and flats. She ran up the stairs, ignoring a few catcalls; clearly she looked like the biggest slag of the century. She opened her apartment and saw that it was empty. The others had gone. She picked up the phone to ring Chandler when she saw a figure standing on the balcony. She made her way onto the balcony and found herself looking into some gorgeous blue eyes.

~.~

"Chandler."

"Monica," Chandler replied curtly. He was smoking a cigarette. He put it out immediately when he saw her disapproving look.

"Why did you go?" Monica felt tears coming to her eyes. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I'm sorry Mon, you mustn't have seen the note I left you."

"Note? I had no idea."

"Well, I had to go to the hospital. My dad... My dad passed away. He died in a car crash." Chandler cried readily, it had all been too much for him. First his dad, then the others, then Monica. His life was falling to pieces and it felt as if his heart had been ripped out.

"Oh Chandler." Monica felt tears run down her cheeks. How could she have been so awful to Chandler? It had all been a misunderstanding and now because of what she'd done with Richard she'd ruined everything. What had she done? "I'm so sorry." Monica hugged him and felt Chandler pull away, she must smell of Richard. "I never knew."

"I know Mon. But now I know something else. You don't trust me. You never did, did you? I let myself believe that for once you had faith in me. But you don't. I'm sorry Mon. I'm sorry for letting you down. I should probably go; Joey and I need to talk..." Chandler turned away.

"Please don't go Chandler. I'm sorry, I was scared and I know I should never have done it. I'm sorry," Monica cried. She turned her back to Chandler who put his arm on her shoulder.

"I know Mon."

"Please can we just forget any of this happened? You and me? Can we just go back to being friends?"

"Of course Mon." But they both knew it wouldn't be the same. They had shared a special bond which had just been cut in two. They could never go back to being friends. It just wouldn't work. Chandler kissed her cheek," Good bye Monica. Good luck with Richard."

"No no. It was an accident. It should never have happened. I'm so sorry Chandler." Monica flushed red and looked at Chandler.

Chandler looked back at Monica. Even when her mascara was running and her face was red she still looked incredibly beautiful. It was too bad that fate had found a better match for Monica. A classier, handsomer man. One suited to her. He should have known Monica would never stay with him. Chandler Bing of all people! He was meant to grow old alone, like Mr Heckles. He didn't deserve Monica at all. As Joey said, she was way out of his league.

_This chapter was possibly one of the hardest I've ever had to write and it would mean so much to me if you would review. So please do :) Thanks again._

_~Shyfighter~ _


	9. Well and Truly Over

_Oh wow! 41 reviews? You guys... *blushes slightly* Thank you all so much for all of your kind comments. I know last chapter was thin on Mondler love and I'm so sorry about that. I hated having to write it but it means so much that you guys think I pulled it off so cheers! I hope this update is okay._

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me._

Monica rushed out of the apartment the next day, barely acknowledging the others. With a quick nod she bustled out of the door, doing her best to not cry out at their annoyed faces. She supposed that she deserved it but all the same, she had really thought Chandler had gone. At the thought of him her face went ashen and she resolved to not think about him. What about the others? Maybe she should just go and stay with her parent's for a bit. She just needed a break, from everyone.

It seemed like the perfect plan. That night she wrote a note to Rachel and slipped an even smaller note to Chandler. She would go that night. A bag packed and eager to get away the young dark haired woman waited for a taxi to come and caught sight of someone. Someone very familiar. Someone extremely familiar. Someone called Chandler Bing. She looked at him and realised that he must have had the same plan too. He too was holding a duffel bag and was evidently waiting for a taxi. But where was he going? Charles was gone. Nora?

She looked into his deep blue eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat. "Chandler? Where are you going?"

"You know, I could ask you the same question!"

"I was going to stay with my parent's. I just need some time alone."

"Same here Mon!"

Monica smiled sadly, "I don't know what to do Chandler. I mean you've been my best friend forever and I just... I don't think I could live without you. I miss you."

"Mon, I promise that someday you'll find your Matthew Perry look-alike dream guy and your life will be set right. Until then, you'll just have to put up with Joey, Ross and me!"

Monica would have laughed if tears hadn't been pricking her eyes. "I don't want a Matthew Perry look-alike. I want you."

"Chandler's face drained from all colour," Really?"

Monica nodded, tears shining on her pale cheeks. "Really."

At that exact moment a black city cab came whistling through the night and settled right in front of them.

"You take it," Chandler nodded at Monica.

"No really, I couldn't. You have no idea how long it might take until another taxi comes. I insist that you take it!"

"And I insist that you Miss Geller get inside that cab." Chandler loaded their bags into the boot and slipped into the backseat beside Monica.

"Chandler, really you didn't need to. I mean, I could have waited!"

"Wow! Am I really that bad to share a taxi with?"

Monica hit his arm and laughed," You know what I meant!"

Chandler smiled and leaned forwards. Their noses were touching. Their eyes were closed, they were about to kiss when suddenly the taxi came to a screeching halt. "This is me Chandler. Good bye," Monica kissed his cheek and let fresh tears flow from her blue eyes. She opened the door and took one last look.

"Good luck Mon," Chandler kissed her hand and helped her unload her suitcase, "Are you ever gonna go back?"

"I don't know. Maybe in a couple of months." Chandler nodded and climbed back inside the taxi. "One day you'll find him Mon, he's just not me."

"Don't say that," Monica shook her head and turned away. But inside she knew the real truth. That was it. It was over. This wasn't a fairytale. He wasn't gonna come after her and propose, they weren't gonna get back together. It was well and truly over because of her. This time she'd stuffed up big time.

Chandler looked out of the window into the looming black night. What was he doing? Still sat here in this cab that smelt of burning cigarettes. He shouldn't be here. Monica and he should be celebrating their three month anniversary but instead they were both apart. What was he doing, he asked himself again. He needed to go after her before it was too late. He couldn't let her go, not again.

~.~

He reached the Geller's and knocked on their big black front door. Monica answered it and Chandler looked at her appearance. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked at him and bit her lip. "Chandler? What are you doing here?"

Chandler didn't bother replying. He simply leaned in a kissed her passionately on the lips.

_And from now it all goes uphill. Review?_

~Shyfighter~


End file.
